This newfound love
by Aesudesu
Summary: One simple phone call from Yuuta could make Shun discover that he has feelings for Yuuta. Meanwhile, Chizuru is battling his own emotions for Yuuki too. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Shun looked at the bath he was running. It was supposed to be at least lukewarm by now. Shun took off the towel that clung loosely at his waist and then placed it aside neatly. He dipped one pale foot into the bath and Shun smiled in delight.

He let himself get in the warm water completly and let out a sigh, it was nice to relax like this. After a long school day, he finally felt calm. It was really tiring nowadays, with the group almost graduating soon. And it didn't help Chizuru was energetic as ever.

Shun let out one of his chuckles and let himself relax in the bathtub. The water soothed him and he closed his eyes slowly and stretched so his feet would be on the end of the bathtub. Shun grabbed the cup that he besides him and scooped water into it, then he slowly poured it onto his seemingly pink hair.

Shun opened his eyes and coughed, he got some water in his nose. Shun then let his mind wander off, thinking about the colleges he could attend to. But he began thinking about Yuuta, the older Asaba twin.

Shun always admired him but lately he began feeling really nervous around him and could barely talk to him without stuttering (but this was a different kind of stuttering from the one that he normally did). A blush crept onto his cheeks realizing that he was thinking about Yuuta.  
He also had butterflies in his stomach whenever Yuuta was around him. This wasn't normal, this feeling has just began to start a few months ago.

'Is it love...? Is this how it feels like?' Shun asked himself and bit his lip, a darker blush took over his cheeks and he shook his head. 'No it can't be! It's wrong and Yuuta-kun won't even like me anyways... He probably sees me as a younger brother.' he refused to think that he loved Yuuta.

'But Yuuta-kun is always so nice and caring...' he let his mind wander off again because shaking off the thoughts again.

"I think I should go to sleep already." Shun said and got out of the bath. He let the water escape through the drain and as he dried himself with the towel, the blush was still visible on his cheeks.

Shun changed into a shirt that fit him big and some sweatpants. His hair was still wet but it would dry off later, Shun walked to his room with a small towel on his head and sat down on his bed.

Shun dried his hair with the towel one last time but something blinking spotted his eyes. The light on his phone (that meant someone messaged or called) and Shun checked. "1 missed call from Yuuta" it read.

Shun's heart raced and the blush started to come back. But he couldn't help himself smile. Shun hesitated but decided to call Yuuta to say sorry. As the phone ringed, Shun began thinking if he was really in love or not.

'Maybe I-..."

"Yes?" Yuuta's voice came from the other line. Shun's eyes widened and began thinking on what to say, "O-Oh, Yuuta-kun! I s-saw you c-called me... Sorry, I was taking a b-bath.!" Shun apologized stuttering more than usual.

"Ah, no worries. You were acting strange today so I just wanted to check up on you." Yuuta said with the same tone he always used. Shun's breath hitched but answered anyways, "O-Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine Yuuta-kun, sorry f-for worrying y-you." He said.

Yuuta did a small noise that sounded like "mmm" but spoke "Okay. Well, good night Shun." He said and yawned afterwards. Shun giggled, he was so cute. 'W-Wait... I just...' he soon embarrassed himself but managed to speak, "H-Have a good sleep Yuuta-kun. See you tomorrow." He said and Yuuta hanged up with a "you too".

Shun let out a sigh of relief and placed his hand on his chest above where his heart was located. "I hope I'll figure out these feelings soon..." he said as he looked out the window into the night sky and the moon shining.

It was not long that he fell asleep but his dreams were just imaged of Yuuta.

**_It was the start of a beautiful love._**


	2. Chapter 2

Shun woke up and it wasn't a surprise as he looked to his window and saw the usual grey dull sky of winter. The light haired red-head sighed and got up from his bed, he wished he could sleep in from how warm the covers of his bed were but of course- today was a school day.

As he went to go the bathroom to take a bath, last night came into mind. How he thought of Yuuta while taking a bath and when the previously mentioned Asaba twin had called him too. A blush rose to his cheeks and he shook away the thoughts. 'I hope I don't get flustered today...'

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Shun said cheerfully as he walked into the locker room meeting his 4 friends. "'morning Shun-chan!" Chizuru greeted cheerfully as always, which pissed off Kaname. Chizuru was too happy in the mornings. Kaname nodded, this was his way of saying good morning. Yuuki also nodded but said good morning.

And then there was Yuuta, the one who made Shun's heart skip a beat with that calm stare of his. He could just drown into those brown irises of his. Shun felt his cheeks heat up once again but Yuuta spoke up, "Good morning Shun," he said. "Ah, why are you blushing?" he asked.

Shun blinked at Yuuta then looked at rest of the group, Chizuru smiled "Yeah, why are you blushing Shun-chan! Not that I have anything against you blushing, you look really cute when you're all red." he said shamelessly. Kaname hit the blonde on the head, "stop being so weird." he said while Chizuru rubbed his head and whined to Kaname.

"Ahhh Kaname, you shouldn't just hit him like that." Yuuki said calmly and now Kaname started to getting irritated. Shun sighed, everybody seemed to get distracted... except for Yuuta. "O-oh, I'm not blushing!" he quickly said. Yuuta tilted his head, "then why are you...?"

"Because its cold outside!" Shun quickly covered up nervously. Yuuta stared at Shun for a while and Shun could feel himself getting anxious under his gaze. "I h-have to put my stuff i-in my l-locker..." he said and walked to his small locker slowly. 'Shun keep calm...' he thought to himself as he opened his locker. He took off his gloves and put them in there. He removed his scarf from his neck and folded it neatly then putting it in with the gloves, same for his coat. He had to shove it in there, it wouldn't fit.

"Ah, we better head to class!" Shun piped up and the 4 boys looked at him. "Alright..." Chizuru said kind of sad but without a complaint, the 5 of them headed off to their classes.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, I haven't had a chance to say something here! If you hadn't guessed, my OTP in Kimi to Boku is Yuutashun. They makes a really good pair! C: But anyways, sorry for ending this chapter abruptly. I want to write the other part in another chapter. ;A; Oh, feedback is appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__**A/N: Well, here's another installment for this story! I'm sorry its taken so long to update! ;A; School really got in the way because of this college head start program I was offered to join and some family issues came up. Ah, and the guest who asked for me to make the chapters longer, I'm really sorry- I will try to! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! C:**_  


* * *

__The 5 boys were already at the cafeteria, eating their bought lunches. The room was filled with the chattering of students, the clattering of silverware, and just mainly too noisy.

"Ahhh man! I already want it to be warmer! I miss eating outside." Chizuru whined as he rested his head against the lunch table. Shun chuckled, "Spring's almost here, Chizuru-kun."

Kaname scoffed, "The stupid monkey doesn't know how to wait, that's the problem."

Chizuru started complaining even more to Kaname, ranting about that he's not a stupid monkey and telling the black haired boy some more insults. It was like this everyday, a normal thing that the others didn't mind. They weren't surprised if a fight randomly broke out between them all of the sudden.

Yuuki was sitting silently, eating his warm bowl of soup while watching the two fight with an amused look on his emotionless face.

Shun tried to calm down the two but his actions were useless, Chizuru and Kaname could go on fighting forever. 'If only the two stopped fighting for one day, it would be fine.' The light red-hair male thought.

Then he felt a warm touch on his shoulder and looked to his side. Yuuta was trying to get his attention by patting his shoulder, Shun blushed a little but gave a nervous smile.

_'It feels so weird... not weird like I've never felt it before but this time... whenever Yuuta touches me it feels like a spark is going throughout my body.' _

__"Shun, can I ask you a favor?" Yuuta asked. Shun nodded, "Sure, Yuuta-kun." He said with a polite smile.

"After school I have to go and pick up a medicine for Yuuki. He had gotten a fever last night." Yuuta explained and Shun's brow furrowed with worry. He looked at the younger Asaba twin who was already finished with his food, Yuuki noticed Shun looking at him and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Are you feeling fine, Yuuki-kun?" Shun asked. 'Shouldn't he be resting in bed?' He thought. Yuuki nodded, "I'm alright Shun." He answered before coughing and it turned into a coughing fit. Chizuru stopped his argument with Kaname and turned around to pat Yuuki's back. Yuuki didn't complain, he was too busy coughing.

Kaname sighed, "Yuuki you should've staid home and rest." He advised. Shun nodded agreeing and he reached into to his uniform pants to get out a cough drop he carried in case his throat started hurting. He gave it to Yuuki. Once the coughing stopped, Yuuki nodded and got the cough drop and unwrapped it before putting it in his mouth. Yuuta sighed, "You're going to stay home tomorrow." He told.

Yuuki shook his head, "I'm fine." He said and swished the cough drop around in his mouth. Shun agreed with Yuuta though, "The cold air outside will harm you." He said. Yuuki sighed, "Mmm alright." He said but he never mentioned he would actually promise to stay home.

Shun then looked at Yuuta, "Yup- I'll go with you." He agreed. Yuuta gave one of his rare smiled, "After school then."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter didn't have a lot of Yuutashun, the next chapter will! I also want to ask you guys something, would you like other pairings to appear in this story? **

**See you guys next chapter! C: **


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rung signaling the end of school. Students got up, chatted away with their friends, some staying to help the teachers.

Kaname, Shun, Yuuta, Yuuki and Chizuru all walked to go get their stuff, talking and occasionally Kaname and Chizuru would break out into a fight and various insults were spoken. Yuuki was silent, his throat hurt so he didn't speak.

"I'm going with Shun to the pharmacy." Yuuta declared after the boys had gotten their backpacks. Chizuru whined, "Aww but I thought that we were all going to Kaname-chi's house-"

"Why my house?" Kaname asked before he glared at the active blonde.

"Shush Kaname." Yuuki said weakly and put his hand up to the said boy's mouth. Kaname glared at the younger twin, he would consider biting his hand but Kaname was mature than that.

"-To take care of Yuuki of course!" Chizuru said proudly and nodded while he went up to Yuuki's side and looped his arm with his.

Kaname sighed, "I guess we could do that... We'll just wait at my house for Shun and Yuuta to come back."

Chizuru grinned, "Mhm!".

Shun giggled, he loosened the scarf he had on. "Alright then, we'll see you all later." He told the boys. He followed Yuuta with a light blush on his cheeks.

_'All alone with Yuuta...' _Shun thought and smiled.

_'Wait, why do I feel like this? I've always head out with him!' _The small male shook his head and mentally smacked himself on his forehead.

"Shun, you okay?" Yuuta asked as they both headed out the doors of the school. Shun nodded with a nervous smile, "Yes."

Yuuta gave him an 'only-for-Shun' smile before turning away. The light red-head boy felt a tingle in his stomach.

_'I can't be in love with him.' _Shun thought and frowned a little but got a little closer to Yuuta and they were both close enough.

"Are you cold?" Yuuta asked concerned and Shun nodded. "Yeah... I'm cold." He said absentmindedly. He was glad he had an excuse for getting close to the one he loved.

* * *

The two males finally reached the pharmacy and stepped in, it was warm enough. The cheerful cashier greeted them, smiling and saying "Hello, good afternoon! If you have any questions, please just ask."

Yuuta gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Yeah, I need to get this medicine." Yuuta said and pulled out a slip. Shun recognized it was a prescription, all doctors had messy handwriting after all.

The cashier took a look at the paper and nodded, "Alright." She said happily. Shun looked at the way how the cheerful lady was looking at _his _Yuuta.

Shun blushed, _'My Yuuta...?' _He realized what he thought. He peered up at Yuuta who was looking at all the medicines that were behind the counter. He looked away and stared at his feet.

The lady came shortly after, holding the medicine in her hands and gave it to Yuuta after he paid. She smiled and gave a flirty wink as the two males left.

Yuuta and Shun walked in silence. Shun stood close to Yuuta, their arms were touching and their hands were almost close to touching. Shun looked at their hands, noticing how his hands were smaller than the twin's.

_'Maybe I am falling in love with him, I just feel... really happy but yet nervous around him. We've known each other for so many years now that... I don't know what will happen if I told him that I loved him. If... If he rejects my confession, will we still be friends? I... I don't want to throw that friendship aside just for one little love confession. But if we do get together then... what would happen? How would the group react? Or... if we break up later on, what will...-' _

"Shun, are you okay?" Yuuta's voice was thick with worry and he suddenly came to a stop and Shun was surprised. "Okay...?" Shun asked, why was he asking him that?

"You're crying." Yuuta answered and Shun felt his cheek, tears unconsciously slipped from his eyes.

"O-oh." Shun simply said, he couldn't think of an excuse. Then he shook his head, "I... I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Yuuta was still concerned. He only showed this side to some very few people.

_'For falling in love with you.'_ Shun silently thought, that's what he wanted to say but the words couldn't come out. Yuuta knew something was wrong so he just gently pushed the smaller male close to him.

Shun's eyes widened but he began crying, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He loved Yuuta a lot, just thinking about it worried him. So, he just needed to let his tears out.

They stood there, not caring if it was cold. Yuuta was rubbing Shun's back for comfort while the red-head male cried on the taller's male shirt.

_'I'll tell him eventually.' _

* * *

_**A/N: Ahhh, I'm sorry this chapter is so badly written! ;A; I've been really exhausted and I have to take the SAT or the ACT on January for this college thing I'm signing up for! I've never taken the SAT before (I'm supposed to take it next year for school) So I gotta study for it! But expect quicker updates now though, my Thanksgiving break is around the 20th on November so yeah! **_

_**Feedback is appreciated! C: **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! .u.' School had caught up and all and currently I'm failing with science with a 49 so if I don't update for a while- its probably because I'm grounded and you guys know the reason! **_

_**Oh, and for the 2 reviewers who suggested with additional pairings I should put in the story- thank you! Though I'm sure I'll only focus on like one main pairing of those 2 choices you guys suggested- I'll try to put some moments of the other pairing! uwu**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, Shun, are you better now?" Yuuta asked shortly after Shun pulled away from him. Shun was slightly embarrassed, his ears were slightly tinted red. But he managed give a small nod and a smile to the taller male besides him, "Yeah. Thank you."

Yuuta was concerned why Shun cried but didn't ask, "Mhm," he hummed at Shun's response. "Kaname and Chizuru are probably worried by now, we've taken a long time."

_'Yeah, a long time that you were comforting me.' _Shun thought and he blushed even more and nodded. "Chizuru-kun would be the one to worry first." He said with a little giggle afterwards.

Yuuta nodded and Kaname's house came closer into view. Soon enough, the two males were infront of the door. Yuuta was about to knock on it but the door burst open and then Chizuru came out and bumped into Shun and tightly hugged him, "Shun-chan! We were so worried about you-"

"More like _you _were." Kaname and Yuuki said in unison and Chizuru gave a hurt look at them before looking back at the slightly taller male in front of him. "-We were going to search for you!"

"Again, you were going to search for him." Yuuki sighed before going back to the couch and collapse on it. Kaname rolled his eyes and walked back to the couch too- sitting on the floor this time. Shun chuckled, "Thank you Chizuru-kun." He said.

"Ah, Yuuta- did you get my medicine?" Yuuki spoke up from the couch and Yuuta nodded at his twin sibling.

"Do you want to take it right now or until we get home?" Yuuta asked and looked around the house. Yuuki shook his head, "Until we go home."

Yuuta set aside the medicine on the living room table and Shun looked around, "Where's your mom Kaname-kun?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kaname looked at Shun, "Eh? Off in the grocery store."

Shun smiled and the group of boys sat around the sofa Yuuki was lying in, talking to each other and joking around.

* * *

The evening had passed by quickly and the boys were all going home but said their goodbyes.

Chizuru had even managed to get into a small fight with Kaname before leaving and Kaname shut his door in annoyance once Chizuru had disappeared out of sight.

"Take care of Yukki, okay Yutan?" Chizuru asked Yuuta and the twin nodded. Yuuki coughed into his hand but said goodbye to Chizuru once he took his leave.

Shun smiled at Yuuta, "Hey Yuuta-kun..." He started off.

"Hm?" Yuuta rose an eyebrow in question.

"Thank you... for what you did back there. It helped." Shun bit his lower lip to keep himself from confessing his feelings.

Yuuki was confused but didn't bother to ask, he was too tired. Damn cold from taking away his energy.

Yuuta nodded, "Ah. Well, see you tomorrow Shun." He said before walking away with his younger twin.

"Yeah, get better Yuuki-kun." Shun said and watched the two brothers disappear form his sight.

Shun left shortly after and began walking to his house, he gripped the ends of his scarf on the way. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "I don't think I'll end up telling my feelings to Yuuta-kun before high school ends." He told himself and his chest emotionally hurt from just the thought.

* * *

**_A/N: i'm sorry this story is taking so long to complete, haha. .u.' anyways, feedback is appreciated and any suggestions too! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm back with another chapter for this story! C: I barely got out from school for the Thanksgiving vacation so I'll be writing more! I'm already in the Christmas mood too .u.' So, this chapter is kind of Christmas-y? This chapter will be focused on Chizuru and Yuuki because from the people who requested it (don't worry, Kaname is gonna get his chance too with Yuuki) Anyways, enjoy! **_

* * *

Christmas was nearing and Chizuru was happy from the thought, almost wanting to jump on his bed. Christmas has always been his favorite holiday ever since he was little and it also meant he was getting gifts!

He began thinking, who is most likely to give gifts in the group? _'Definitely Shun-chan.' _He chuckled to himself.

He thought of Yuuki, the brother had gotten better the last week because of the medicine. _'I'm pretty sure Yukki would give cards.' _He smiled and when he suddenly felt his cheeks get hot- he got confused but he was already sure what it was seeing that he once had a crush on "Mary".

The blonde sighed, "Yukki is closer to Kaname." He said out-loud and allowed himself to think bad thoughts about Yuuki never loving him which was 100 percent possible in his mind.

His cheerful mood was ruined and he groaned to himself and slid down on his bed and laid down with his face facing his pillow.

After a few moments, he felt like he was suffocating and gasped for breath and he sat up. _'I should go for a walk.' _He pulled on a jacket over his short-sleeved shirt and slipped on his shoes at the entrance of his house. He exited and began walking towards the park where it brought many memories from his childhood.

He smiled to himself and sat near a tree, watching little kids play and some had their mothers alongside them.

Lost in thought, Chizuru didn't realize that somebody was standing in front of him. "Ah sorry, was this your spo...t?" Chizuru's words trailed off as he realized that somebody was Yuuki.

"Yukki!" He exclaimed excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Yuuta was going to make me do chores." Yuuki responded and Chizuru laughed.

"What were you planning to do?" The blond male asked happily.

Yuuki shrugged, "I was planning to just sit here." He said and Chizuru patted the spot next to him.

"No thanks," Yuuki said bluntly and Chizuru's heart clenched painfully in sadness even if it was just a small word. But he put a smile, "Aww come on Yukki! It wouldn't hurt to sit!" He whined.

Once again Yuuki shook his head and put his hands in his coat's pockets, "I'm fine standing up." His gaze wandered to the children playing.

Chizuru mentally sighed, _'Yeah he liked Kaname-chi more.' _

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter turned out badly written .u.' I'm currently multi-tasking haha but feedback is greatly appreciated! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Omg, I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story! I'm a really slow updater though, so don't expect me to post a chapter every week, haha .u. **_

_**But I'll try to start posting chapters more frequently! ;A; Sorry once again! *bows* This chapter will include our two main characters of this story, Shun and Chizuru! Well, Chizuru just became a main character last chapter but yeah...  
**_

_**Anyways, enjoy and once again, I'm sorry! **_

* * *

Shun had invited Chizuru to his house to make some baked goodies for the group, so thats where Chizuru found himself now, in front of the stove and waiting for the Christmas cookies to come out. Even if it wasn't Christmas, Shun was already in the holiday mood and now Chizuru was too.

The pink-haired male was washing the kitchen tools they had used to make the cookies and humming a tune. "Chizuru-kun, the cookie won't be ready until another 30 minutes. You can watch TV if you want or there's some ramen soups in the cupboard," Shun offered.

Chizuru shook his head, "I'm fine Shun-chan!"

"Are you sure? You might get bored later on," Shun added, frowning his eyebrows a little.

Chizuru shook his head once again, "Sometimes Shun-chan can be so nice!"

Shun sighed and smiled, "Alright," he said before he resumed washing again. Chizuru watched him before a thought crossed his mind, "Shun-chan do you like someone?"

At that, Shun let the sponge slip from his hand onto the floor. The short blonde male grinned cheekily, "You do!" and Shun had a blush on his cheeks. He picked up the sponge and looked at Chizuru, "W-Why do you ask that?"

Chizuru laughed, "But do you really?" he asked a little bit more seriously this time. When Shun didn't answer, he sighed. "I do, if that makes you feel any better," he spoke. Shun turned off the water and left the dirty plates aside for now, he dried his hands on the apron he wore and went up to Chizuru.

"I-I do too," he admitted shyly. Chizuru smiled, "Really? Who is it?" he questioned curiously. Shun blushed more, "I-It's weird though... You'll think I'm w-weird..." he stuttered. Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Weird...? Is it a guy?"

Shun became teary eyed now and the male in front of him panicked, "I'm sorry Shun-chan! I also like a guy if that helps!" Shun stopped crying and looked at Chizuru, surprised. "R-Really? I thought you liked someone else."

"I used to but... I don't know, there's no chance with her," the blonde spoke sadly but then he smiled again, "But you want to know who I like?"

"If that's alright with you," Shun was clearly interested who his friend liked. But then a sinking thought dragged him down, what happens if it was Yuuta...?

"Promise not to tell?" Chizuru asked childishly and Shun nodded.

"Alright... its uh... Yukki," Shun felt relieved, it wasn't Yuuta!

"Now you have to tell me yours! I won't tell either," Man, Chizuru felt like a little kid saying this. Shun blushed once again, "I... well, I like..." Shun kept stuttering and Chizuru whined.

"I like... Yuuta-kun," Shun finally said and Chizuru's smile just got bigger, he cried out in joy and attacked Shun into a hug. "We like twins!" he said cheerfully, Shun laughed nervously.

But there was still the down-sides of liking those two twins.

So, Shun had to lead Chizuru to a chair in the kitchen for him to complain how he never had a chance with Yuuki because Yuuki looked like he'd prefer Kaname more than him. Shun soothed the short male male, he didn't want to say he also didn't have a chance with Yuuta because Yuuta probably just saw him as the brother type.

Chizuru calmed down, sniffing into Shun's shirt. "Ah, Shun-chan, love is tough," he said and pulled away from Shun's arms.

Shun couldn't help but agree, love was tough. Chizuru wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, "Oh!" he piped up, a new idea crossed his mind. "Yes?" Shun asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Since they're both twins... We can help each other out, y'know!" Chizuru suggested and the pink-haired male nodded as he smiled, "That sounds nice..."

"Alright, then its settled! We'll help out each other with this crush we have!" Chizuru cried out excitedly, Shun hoped that this would work.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm having a bit of a writer's block nowadays and yeah... also, I'm sorry if its short! **_


End file.
